1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the measurement of fluids in a subterranean well, and more specifically to instrumentation and methods for real-time measurements of water cut and the composition of crude products and brine in hydrocarbon wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbon reservoirs are typically considered to include reservoirs containing either oil, gas, or both as recoverable hydrocarbons. A water phase coexists with hydrocarbons in almost all hydrocarbon reservoirs. As producing time progresses the water production rate increases, compared to the simultaneously declining oil production rate. The relative water-oil production rates are monitored at individual producing wells and quantified through a parameter known in the petroleum industry as the water cut or water cut ratio. Tracking the water cut can be critical in the management of hydrocarbon reservoirs. Changes in the water cut can also be an indication of how the oil formation is swept by water injection. By tracking the water cut, decisions can be made to control rates from different perforation intervals within the producing wellbore for better management of sweep and recovery.
Salinity measurements and crude product characteristics of multiphase mixtures are highly demanded by daily operations for both reservoir management and production allocation in the oil and gas industry. Such information can be used, for example to find compositional gradients as well as to identify compartments and reservoir connectivity.